


Wear Each Other Well

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These moments between them, they weren't about sex, as strange as that sounded. But it was true. It was about finding that absolute connection that made you feel like you were finally the person you were always meant to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear Each Other Well

Blaine both hated and loved these days. The days when Kurt left school without him and Blaine had to catch up a couple hours later after he was done with the tutoring sessions he volunteered for. 

But these were also the days that Kurt had the house to himself and it made Blaine's heart pound in anticipation with what was waiting for him.

When Kurt first brought up the idea, he'd been petrified and Blaine had been worried that Kurt was about to break up with him. Luckily, Blaine was wrong. Blaine had to admit, though, Kurt's idea was a little weird and he wasn't sure he completely understood where Kurt was coming from but once they had done it? Blaine _got it_. It totally made sense and he was totally up for doing it whenever they could.

Today, after Glee had ended, Kurt had leaned in and slowly dragged his hand from Blaine's shoulder to his wrist and smiled up at him from under his lashes. That was the sign. Blaine's breath had immediately stopped and he swore internally because there was no way he could cancel on Evan at the last minute. He had a test in Geometry tomorrow and had been freaking out to Blaine about it all week. But Blaine couldn't be too upset because he knew what was waiting for him once he made it to Kurt's house. So, he carried his bag in front of him to hide his hard on and tried to get through the session as quickly as possible without being obvious that he was rushing.

He pulled into Kurt's driveway just over an hour later and the car was barely in park before Blaine hopped out and ran up the sidewalk. His hard on had returned with a vengeance the closer he got to Kurt's house, the anticipation thrumming through his veins. He didn't bother with the doorbell; he just yanked open the front door and pounded up the stairs to Kurt's room.

The door to Kurt's room was half closed and Blaine paused a moment to try and gather himself back together and get his breathing under control. Once he felt more like himself, he pushed open the door and sighed at the sight that greeted him.

Kurt was laid out on his bed, causally flipping through the most recent Vogue, the tight shirt he'd worn today clinging to his shoulders, his pants around his knees and his ass propped up in the air as his hips rested on a pillow. Kurt's head turned to look at him and he smiled shyly.

"Hi," Blaine said breathlessly. 

"Hi," Kurt replied.

"Vogue?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the magazine. 

This was another condition of these moments. They didn't talk about what they were doing or what it meant. It was just… something they did. A very special kind of cuddling, if you will.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "The fall line previews are out and, sorry, I just couldn't wait for you."

"That's okay."

Blaine finally walked the rest of the way into the room. He paused at Kurt's bedside table to drop his bag and pull out a condom and lube. Once he reached the bed, he casually pushed his pants down, finally freeing his erection and sighing in relief. He rolled the condom on, slicked himself up, draped himself over Kurt's back and slowly pushed inside. They both groaned as Blaine settled himself. Once he was in place, Blaine carefully rolled them onto their sides so he didn't crush Kurt with his weight.

"So, where were you?" Blaine asked, keeping his voice light.

"Prada," Kurt replied. 

Blaine propped himself up on one elbow and looked over Kurt's shoulder at the magazine. The pages were alight with bold prints and sharp cut suits.

"Women's pantsuits are making a comeback?" he commented.

"Apparently," Kurt said. "Just don't let Carole know. She'll break out the mauve pantsuit from the 80s I know is still buried in her closet."

Blaine just chuckled, trying not to move too much.

These moments between them, they weren't about sex, as strange as that sounded. But it was true. It was about finding that absolute connection that made you feel like you were finally the person you were always meant to be. When Kurt had first mentioned wanting this, Blaine had made him explain it to make sure he understood exactly what it was the Kurt wanted.

"It's just… Ever since we first had sex," Kurt had stammered, "it was like the last puzzle piece snapping into place. This is who I am and what I like and what I like…"

"What you like," Blaine had pressed when Kurt paused. He couldn't help but think it was adorable how Kurt still got flustered talking about sex even though they'd been doing it for the last four months.

"What I like," Kurt had continued after taking a breath, "is your dick in me."

"I like that, too," Blaine had agreed.

"No," Kurt had insisted. "Not just like that. Not just when we have sex. There are times when I just feel… empty, is really the only way I can describe it. I even went to Santana to ask her about buying a dildo but it's not the same thing at all."

Blaine's eyebrows had shot up at Kurt's admission. Kurt must have been pretty desperate to go to Santana with something like that.

"Wait a minute," he'd said. "Is that why a couple weeks ago Santana was all smiley and winking at me?"

Kurt had only nodded. 

"Okay. So, just to make sure I understand what it is you're asking," Blaine had said, "you just want to lay here on your bed with my dick in you while we do our homework or read the latest gossip magazines."

"It's stupid. Just forget I said anything," Kurt had said standing to get away.

"No. No, it's not stupid," Blaine had insisted, grabbing onto Kurt's wrist. "It's a good thing that you asked me about this. We promised we'd always be honest with each other about this stuff. We'll give it a try and see if it's what you want. Okay?"

"Really?" Kurt had asked. "This doesn't freak you out or make you think I'm a freak."

"No, not at all. How else are we going to figure out what we like or don't like unless we talk about it and give it a try?"

"Thank you," Kurt had breathed out, rushing in to press his lips to Blaine. It had been so unexpected that Blaine had toppled backward onto the bed, pulling Kurt down with him.

"Do you want to try now?" Blaine had asked once they'd pulled away from each other.

Kurt had nodded enthusiastically and that afternoon they'd lain, joined together, for almost two hours before Blaine had to head home. Blaine had had to admit, he'd taken a certain comfort from the act that not even sex had seemed to satisfy and realized that maybe Kurt was onto something.

They'd done the same thing a few times since then, mostly at Kurt's house but one night last weekend they had been at Blaine's when the urge had overtaken Kurt.

They'd been curled together on the couch watching Moulin Rouge. Blaine's parents were out at a benefit and wouldn't be back until the wee hours of the morning. Satine had just made her first appearance in the Moulin Rouge when Kurt started fidgeting.

"Kurt?" Blaine had prompted quietly.

"Can we?" was all Kurt had asked.

"Of course."

He'd reached between the couch cushions where he'd stashed some condoms and lube earlier just to be prepared and got himself ready. Once Blaine was set, Kurt had just positioned himself and lowered down onto Blaine's dick with hardly any prep at all. Kurt had sighed in contentment, his head falling back onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine had hummed in response, helping Kurt settle down. His hands had started wandering then, leisurely stroking over Kurt's arms and chest. He never got near Kurt's still soft cock; it was just something he could do. They didn't often get this kind of time to just quietly be together and appreciate what they had.

However, by the time Satine and Christian were well into their affair, Blaine was having a hard time controlling himself. Oddly enough, these moments hadn't had any impact on their usual sex life and Blaine was usually content to let these times be what they were. But tonight, he couldn't help himself.

He had started by slowly unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, waiting for any sign of protest. When none came, he'd continued his casual exploration, this time with his hands trailing over bare skin. His fingers had ghosted over Kurt's collar bone, brushed over a nipple and stroked his thighs. Kurt's dick had slowly come to life and Blaine took the opportunity to stroke him to full arousal. His hips had started slowly rocking as he stripped Kurt out of shirt completely.

"Blaine," Kurt had whined, one hand coming up curl around Blaine's neck as he twisted his head to crash their lips together.

The angle had been awkward and the kiss was messy, but Blaine just took everything Kurt had given him. He'd stroked Kurt in time with his gentle thrusts, his lips kissing and sucking any skin that he could reach. Kurt would probably kill him tomorrow for covering his back and shoulders with hickeys, but in that moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. It had all felt so _good_

"Kurt," he'd grunted. "Kurt, I'm…"

"Blaine," Kurt had whispered. "Almost. So close."

Kurt's hips had 7started moving with Blaine's and soon they were slamming together. Blaine had heard Kurt start to gasp with every breath and knew he was close. He could feel his own orgasm tingling in the base of his spine and had sped up his thrusts as much as he could, wanting them to come together. Kurt had gone tense above him and Blaine had felt a wetness splashing over his hand. A few thrusts later and Blaine had gone tumbling over the edge, his orgasm ripping through his body as he clung to Kurt. 

As his breathing began to even out, Blaine had felt himself softening inside Kurt and knew he would need to move soon to dispose of the condom, but he hadn't been sure he could.

Luckily, Kurt had solved Blaine's dilemma for him by slowly lifting up, letting Blaine's dick slide out and turning around to straddle Blaine's lap. Their lips had met in a crash that could barely be called a kiss. Blaine's hands hadn't been able to stop moving, running through Kurt's hair, over his back and down to cup his ass.

"Off," Kurt had whispered tugging at Blaine's shirt and Blaine had finally realized he was still basically fully clothed. 

He had whipped his shirt off, immediately pulling Kurt back in and reveling in the feel of their bare skin sliding together. They had tangled together, rearranging themselves so they could lay down properly on the couch and kicking of their pants. They had rutted together, recovering quickly and coming a second time between their bodies as Blaine's fingers found their way inside Kurt.

"That was…" Blaine had gasped as he came back down from his high.

"Amazing," Kurt had whispered, kissing Blaine gently. "You're amazing. I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Blaine had replied, resting his forehead on Kurt's and just breathing him in.

"We should go clean up," Kurt had said several minutes later. 

Blaine had just nodded and slowly sat up, pulling Kurt with him. Once he had been sure his legs would hold him, he stood, gathered their clothes and they made their way upstairs to Blaine's bathroom. They had showered slowly, enjoying the freedom they had been afforded that evening.

Once they had cleaned up and were back in their clothes, they had returned to the den to finish Moulin Rouge, a feeling of contentment surrounding them that Blaine couldn't remember feeling before. Blaine was going to miss Kurt in an awful way next year when he was off in New York.

It was that night that had given Blaine the idea he was about to present to Kurt. Burt was due home soon, so Blaine extricated himself from Kurt and the two put themselves back together. Blaine grabbed his bag from where he dropped it earlier and pulled out a plain brown box. It was about four inches square and a little more than eight inches long. He clutched it nervously, hoping Kurt would see this for what it was and nothing more.

"I, um, I have something for you," he said nervously.

"You do?" Kurt said, perking up. Kurt loved presents, no matter how big or small and Blaine took every opportunity to shower Kurt with them.

"Yeah. It's, um… I was thinking about next year, when you'll be in New York and also how sometimes even now we can't always be together when we want and I was thinking this might help."

He held the box out to Kurt who took it gently. He shook it a bit to see if it made a noise, which it didn't. It was packaged very securely.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"You have to open it to see, silly."

Kurt opened one end of the box and pulled out a long rectangle of Styrofoam, cut in half lengthwise and held together with tape. He peeled back one of the pieces of tape and gasped as he saw what it was.

"Is that…. Is that _you_?" he asked.

Blaine just nodded as Kurt pulled the dildo from its packaging.

"I found this website that makes custom pieces like that. They send you this kit and you make a mold of yourself, then you send it back and they make, well, that."

Blaine watched as Kurt turned the dildo around, inspecting it closely. He'd been about ten different shades of red when he saw the kit in the mail and it had taken him a couple days to actually get up the nerve to make the mold.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I love it. Thank you," Kurt said, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. 

Blaine was just leaning in to kiss Kurt when the front door slammed open and they heard Burt yell out that he was home.

"Be right down!" Kurt called.

Blaine just smiled, reaching out to stroke Kurt's cheek. He leaned in and took the kiss that Burt had interrupted before they headed downstairs to get dinner ready. The dildo stashed safely under Kurt's bed.

Blaine was worried that dinner might be awkward given that Burt most likely knew what they had been up to before he came home, but as usual it wasn't. Kurt had told Blaine that he'd told his dad when they started having sex. The bond of trust and honesty that Kurt had with his dad was something Blaine had always wished for with his own parents. 

Dinner went fine, as it always did. Burt asking after both Kurt and Blaine and how things were going at school. Finn came barging in just in time for dessert before running off to his room to finish his homework. Blaine left not long after, needing to get home and do his own assignments for the next day. Kurt walked him out to his car where they traded soft kisses for a few minutes.

"Thank you again, for the gift," Kurt said softly. "It's really amazing."

"Good. I'm glad you like it," Blaine replied. "Just don't like it too much."

Kurt chuckled and just leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear and brush his palm over Blaine's crotch. "Don't worry. Nothing could ever compare to the real thing."

Blaine just groaned and kissed Kurt one last time before getting in his car. One of these days Kurt would be the death of him, he just knew it. But, oh, what a way to go.

THE END


End file.
